amor adolecente
by kira taisho
Summary: los personajes no son mios son de rumiko-sama todo empeso por pelear con kagura... al fin la domadora de los vientos ace algo bueno por hakudoshi. un amor adolecente de hakudoshi, ¿como terminara? bien son 3 caps disfrutenlos xq no dormi en toda la maldita noche por leer algun que otro fic y escribir esta porqueria
1. 1 conociendonos

**hakudoshi ya estaba harto naraku siempre estaba teniendo sexo con alguna prisionera, kagura siempre encontraba a alguien que la complaciera y kanna bueno kanna era kanna.. lo que el joven de pelo rosado no entndia era como su "hermana" que era mas incipida que una pared, su otra "hermana" que era temperamental y terca como una cabra hasta naraku que es un asco total avían conseguido tener sexo en algun momento de sus existencias pero el... el seguia siendo virgen y no entendia por que despues de todo era mas accesible que kagura, mas apuesto que naraku y sobre todo tenia emociones**

* * *

**el joven alvino se dispuso a ir con kanna no es que pensara seducirla ni nada el solo pensar en eso le daba asco**

**hakudoshi: kanna ven quiero hablar contigo**

**ella fue junto al joven asía la avitacion de este **

**haku: -una vez dentro- kanna por el amor de buda explicame como demonios conseguiste acostarte con alguien**

**kanna: por que quieres que te explique eso?**

**haku: es que no me entra en la cabeza como tu ya perdiste la virginidad y yo no... es decir eres la nada, tu nombre significa nada, tu pelo tus ojos tu vestimenta asta esas malditas flores significan nada... explicame que pobre idiota se fijo en ti**

**kanna: pues... primero un niño y luego al saber que ya no era virgen naraku**

**haku: te acostaste con naraku! -su rostro demostraba asco, compacion y tristesa... pero sobre todo asco**

**kanna: pues...**

**haku: mejor dejalo asi... le preguntare a kagura -dijo saliendo de alli y dirijiendose asia donde se encontraba su "hermana"- kagura -abrzandola por detras-**

**kagura: que demonios haces enjendro pervertio!**

**haku: ash calmate solo vengo a preguntarte algo**

**kagura: que quieres preguntarme?**

**hakudoshi: pues yo... dime como demonios hiciste para perder la virginidad**

**kagura: teniendo sexo**

**haku: ya se pero como demonios hiciste que alguien se fijara en ti**

**kagura: que no es ovio.. soy hermosa por eso **

**haku: ya dime en cerio **

**kagura: largo**

**haku: por que**

**kagura: largo**

**el albino hiso una mueca de disgusto y fue por su fiel corsel entei y su alabarda y se fue hacia el bosque**

* * *

**MIENTRAS CON KANNA**

**la muchacha no entendia que demonios pretendia su hermano o por que no la obligo a ella a acostarse con el si tanto deseaba perder la virginidad y se dispuso a ir con kagura**

**kagura: kanna... puedes creer que ese enjendro me aya preguntado que como avia perdido la virginidad**

**kanna: a mi tambien me lo pregunto**

* * *

**VOLVIENDO AL HERMOSO HAKUDOSHI**

**el albino diviso un ogro y sin mas demora se dirigio asia el y pudo notar que llevava a una pequeña youkai como pricionera, la joven no devia tener mas de trece o catorce pero seguramente ese bastardo la queria como su esposa o su esclaba sexual, el solo pensar enn eso le proboco escalosfrios al joven y se dispuso a matar a esa repugnante criatura y salvar a la damisela en apuros como todo un pricipe. Una vez a salvo tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la llevo sobre entei asía un riachuelo, la deposito delicadamente en el suelo y la obserbo no estaba muy erida solo un corte en su mejilla, otro en su brazo y otro en el abdomen.**

**Se dispuso a curar las heridas de la muchacha la cual al poco tiempo despertó **

**era muy hermosa ante los ojos de hakudoshi, ojos verdes, cabello ligeramente rosado con algunos mechones negros hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, labios rojisos, un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer de su edad, piel blanquesina como de porselana, largas pestañas, muy buenos atributos y tenia unas rayas negras en algunas partes de su cuerpo: piernas, brazos, una en cada mejilla y por lo poco que su desgarrado kimono azul con flores de sakura rosas dejaba ver tenia una en un lado del vientre y probablemente otra en el otro costado y una pequeña estrella de cinco puntas en su frente**

**xxx: d.. donde estoy?... quien eres?**

**haku: mi nombre es hakudoshi**

**xxx: tu me salvaste de ese ogro?**

**haku: si... tambien cure tus heridas**

**xxx: gracias... eres muy amable... por cierto soy kira**

**la aterciopelada voz de la muchacha era como un embrujo para hakudoshi que havia quedado embelesado con la voz y la figura de la joven**

**haku: que bonito nombre... por cierto que edad tienes... es decir pareces muy joven como para andar sola**

**kira: si es cierto solo tengo trece pero los de mi aldea pensaron que yo atraia la mala suerte asi que me dieron como ofrenda**

**haku: eso es... macabro... sobre todo por tu corta edad**

**kira: si pero que mas da... y tu que edad tienes **

**haku: trece -mintio-**

**kira: tu tambien eres muy joven**

**haku: si pero se defenderme solo y ademas tengo a entei **

**kira: que bonito caballo**

**haku: oye... emm quieres... bueno... quedarteconmigo -dijo rapido**

**kira: que?**

**haku: que si quieres quedarte conmigo... tengo un par de hemanas que tal ves te caigan bien y...**

**kira: esta bien.. de todos modos no tengo a donde ir**

**el muchacho sonrrio y la ayudo a levantarse y a subir a entei al cual aparentemente le caia bien aquella joven, ella estaba al frente y el detras de ella, estaban bastante pegados y ella podia sentir el aliento de el sobre su cuello sin mencionar que a mitad de camino tambien pudo sentir otra cosa que hizo que se separaran un poco y si nuestro pequeño se havia exitado al sentir el roce de las caderas de ella con su aun virgen miembro**


	2. 2 pelea y sentimientos

**al llegar tanto kagura como kanna tenian su mejor cara de "que demonios esta pasando aqui" ya que hakudoshi bajo primero de entei y ayudo a una extraña joven a bajar como si fuera un caballero, ambos entraron juntos y hakudoshi dejo a la joven con kagura y kanna diciendo tan solo un "cuidenla ya regreso"**

* * *

** naraku: que quieres ahora hakudoshi tus hermanas ya me dijeron lo de esta mañana**

**haku: traje una amiga... se puede quedar**

**naraku: siempre y cuando sea de utilidad**

**haku: bien mañana comenzare a entrenarla -dandose media buelta para irse-**

**naraku: pero dormira en tu cuarto **

**haku: como digas**

* * *

**un rato despues ellos ya estaban en la avitacion de hakudoshi platicando**

**haku: bien mañana comenzaras tu entrenamiento.. ya que esa fue la condicion de naraku para que te quedes **

**kira: bien... y como es eso de que estubiste preguntandole a tur hemanas sobre sexo esta mañana?**

**haku: par de buitres sisañeros, brujas mal nacidas, chusmas**

**kagura: si yo tambien te quiero hakudoshi pero ya esta la comida asique vengan pronto**

**ambos asintieron**

**kira: y bien?**

**haku: yo solo queria saber**

* * *

** pasaron dos semanas desde que llego kira, ella ya manejaba su alabarda a la perfeccion incluso avia conseguido derrotar a hakudoshi**

* * *

**flashback**

**kira: bien si yo gano tu me das un beso**

**haku: bien y si yo gano... esta noche dormimos juntos**

**kira: esta bien, que gane el mejor**

**y asi comenzaron a pelear el choque de sus alabardas se escuchaba por todo el patio y entei los obserbaba dibertido, al cabo de un rato ella consiguio desarmarlo aunque estaba un poco herida y las ropas de ambos tenian cortes por todos lados y el estaba sobre el pasto y ella sobre el con una mirada de "te gane", ella se acerco y poso sus labios sobre los de el con la intencion de darle un "piquito" pero el la tomo de la nuca profundisando el beso mientras su otra mano acariciaba la espalda de la chica, al separarse se quedaron mirando unos segundos y se volvieron a besar, el comenzo a bajar las mangas del kimono rosa que tenia la muchacha hasta que**

**naraku: ejem ejem -toz falza- hakudoshi hay un fragmento que quiero que busques**

**la muchacha instantaneamente se levanto y ayudo a hakudoshi a levantarse, el muchacho tomo su alabarda que havia quedado clabada en un arbol y paso junto a naraku dedicandole una mirada asesina por interrumpir aquel momento con su ahora mejor amiga**

**aunque esa noche cuando hakudoshi llego terminaron durmiendo junto tal y como el queria**

**fin flash back**

* * *

**y ella y kagura se volvieron muy amigas sobre todo por que...**

**naraku: kira ve por kagura**

**kira: lo siento pero solo obedesco ordenes de hakudoshi**

**hakudoshi se encontraba en una esquina de la avitacion y al oir tal respuesta comenzo a reir**

**naraku: bien entonces vallan ustes dos par de tortolitos por el fragmento**

**hakudoshi: esta bien... donde**

**naraku: lo tiene el grupo de inuyasha**

**ambos muchachos asintieron y fueron asía entei **

* * *

**haku: es tu primer mision nerviosa?**

**kira: para nada**

**pensamiento de kira: y menos si estoy contigo**

* * *

**AL LLEGAR**

**inu: hakudoshi! **

**haku: me extrañaron mucho? solo denme el fragmento y me ire**

**inu: jamas!**

**sango: y quien es esa... otra extencion de naraku? que no se cansa?**

**haku: para nada ella es kira... una youkai tigre**

**kira: como si eso inportara... despues de todo ese hanyou estara muerto antes de que pueda desenvainar**

**y asi comenzo una guerra. en un momento miroku intento absorber a kira pero los insectos venenosos la rodearon para protegerla, la batalla continuo y kira estaba un poco herida pero en un momento se quedo "sola" ya que hakudoshi estaba un poco lejos e inuyasha intento matarla con el viento cortante, pero hakudoshi rapidamente fue a su lado y la protegio con su campo de fuerza **

**kira: hakudoshi... gracias por salvarme -susurro-**

**haku: luego me lo agradeces **

**luego de un rato kira y hakudoshi se marcharon con las manos vacías **

**miroku: es mi idea o hakudoshi protegio a esa muchacha **

**sango: si es cierto**

**shippo: tal vez se enamoro**

* * *

**AL LLEGAR**

**hakudoshi llevaba a kira al estilo nupcial ya que ella etaba herida y luego de un rato se havia quedado dormida en los brazos del joven**

**naraku: y el fragmento**

**haku: kira estaba herida asique deccidi regresar**

**hakudoshi se fue asía su avitacion y dejo a kira sobre el futon y se dedico a curar sus heridas, al cabo de un rato ella desperto e intuitivamente se lanzo a los brazos de hakudoshi y lo beso, poco a poco el beso se torno mas apacionado y poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar por sus instintos y comensaron a desnudarse**


	3. 3 el final de la travesia

**poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar por sus instintos y comenzaron a desnudarse. ella bajo hasta quedar a la altura del miembro de hakudoshi y torpemente comenzo a masajearlo y el a gemir, lo introdujo en su boca probocando que el comenzara a gemir cada vez mas fuerte hasta que el se vino en la boca de ella susurrando levemente el nombre de su amada y luego gimiendo fuertemente y ella gustosa trago aquel liquido, el la tomo de la cintura y la recosto, comenzo a besar, lamer y chupar uno de los senos de ella mientras masageaba el otro y luego repitio el proceso con el otro seno. comenzo a repartir besos por todo el cuerpo de lo muchacha hasta que llego a su intimidad y metio dos dedos en ella y los movia rapidamente, ella gemia y suspiraba, al poco tiempo el quito sus dedos los lamio probando la esencia de ella y luego comenzo a lamer la entrada de ella de arriva a abajo para luego comenzar a penetrarla con su lengua y mordisqueando levemente toda la zona, al cabo de unos minutos ella se vino gimiendo el nombre de su amado y el lamio los fluidos de la chica, el se coloco entre las piernas de la muchacha, tal vez no era un experto ni nada parecido pero algo sabia, la obserbo esperando la aprobacion de la chica**

**kira: hakudoshi**

**haku: dime**

**kira: te amo**

**haku: yo tambien te amo kira**

**kira: adelante aslo **

**el comenzo a penetrarla lentamente ya que sabia que a ella le doleria, luego de unos minutos el le tomo la mano y la pentraba mas rapidamente probocando en ambos un inmenso placer, estubieron un buen rato hasta que quedaron agotados, ella se recosto sobre el muchacho mientras el le acariciaba el cabello y al cabo de un rato se quedaron profundamente dormidos **

**unos meses mas tarde mataron a naraku y hakudoshi fue libre de hacer su vida y al cabo de unos años... varios años ella dio a luz a su primer hijo kenshi y unos años mas tarde a su pequeña sara**

**y vivieron felices y otra vez me comieron las perdices**

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado... plis deja un reviw no cuesta nada son 5 min que pueden hacerme muy feliz**


End file.
